Shooting Star - OS Brittana
by BrittDaUnicorn
Summary: Quand Santana revient à McKinley pour voir Brittany, elle regrette l'avoir quittée. Mais alors que des disputes éclatent au Glee club, des coups de feu retentissent. Brittany est seule dans les couloirs du lycée ...


_**Shooting Stars**_

Je relis la chanson que Brittany m'avait écrite lorsque nous étions ensembles. Je la revois encore assise face à moi, sa main dans la mienne, me chantant de sa voix si douce à quel point elle m'aimait. « More Than Words », cela résumait parfaitement notre relation. Nous utilisions bien plus que des mots pour exprimer notre amour. Seulement Brittany vivait mal le fait que je sois partie pour New York avec Kurt et Rachel après avoir obtenu mon diplôme alors qu'elle a dû refaire sa dernière année de lycée. En effet, je ne pouvais pas souvent être là pour elle alors j'ai préféré la laisser partir pour son bien, même si mon cœur s'est brisé au moment même où j'ai rompu avec elle. La plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Mais même si nous ne sommes plus un couple, je garde toujours contact avec elle, c'est avant tout ma meilleure amie et elle le restera quoi qu'il advienne. J'ai donc décidé d'aller à McKinley aujourd'hui avec comme raison officielle de rendre une petite visite au Glee club, mais surtout à Brittany qui est ma véritable motivation. J'attends donc patiemment dans la salle de répétition, assise au premier rang, que la petite troupe arrive. J'ai proposé à Kurt de m'accompagner mais il a refusé. Il dit qu'il n'est pas prêt pour se retrouver face à Blaine avec qui il a rompu le même soir que Brittany et moi. Décidément, quelle magnifique soirée !

- Hey, dit une voix masculine ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains foncés me regarde, sa main sur la poignée de la porte entre-ouverte. Je sais que je l'ai déjà vu comme je suis revenue plusieurs fois au lycée depuis la rentrée, mais j'ignore son nom. En même temps, ça ne m'avancerait à rien de le savoir. Je range alors les paroles de la chanson de Brittany dans mon sac et lui adresse un faible sourire. Il entre dans la salle suivi d'un garçon au teint mate qui tient une petite brune par la main, et d'une fille blonde coiffée d'une queue de cheval et habillée de son uniforme de Cheerleader. Une fois encore je me souviens de chaque visage mais j'ai complètement oublié leurs noms.

- Tu devrais aller voir dans le couloir, dit la Cheerleader en s'asseyant derrière moi. Ça parle de toi.

Étonnée, j'ai d'abord un mouvement de recul et regarde la fille qui est déjà passée à autre chose et parle désormais avec le garçon entré dans la pièce en premier. Je me lève et sors de la salle. Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite. Rien. Pas la moindre trace de quelqu'un qui parlerait de moi. Je m'avance vers les casiers et me stoppe net lorsque j'entends mon nom.

- Santana te manipule, ouvre les yeux ! S'énerve une voix que j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre. À chaque fois qu'elle repart tu me dis que tu veux aller la retrouver. Tu ne vois pas qu'elle le fait exprès ?!

Je me penche légèrement et reconnais derrière tous les élèves qui passent Brittany. Elle ne me voit pas alors que je prends mon temps pour admirer sa silhouette parfaite mise en valeur dans son uniforme de Cheerleader. Ses cheveux dorés remontés en une queue de cheval, ses bras croisés sur ce que je juge être des cours. Ses yeux bleus, que j'aimerais qu'ils me regardent comme chaque fois que nous allions nous embrasser. Et ses sourcils légèrement froncés la rendent encore plus adorable.

- Sam arrête, répond une voix plus douce. Ça me met mal-à-l'aise quand quelqu'un s'énerve après moi.

- Je ne m'énerve pas, réplique le garçon blond en face d'elle. Je veux juste te mettre en garde contre elle. Cette fille est diabolique et ne fait jamais rien sans raison !

- C'est faux, Santana est une personne exceptionnelle, reprend Brittany en secouant la tête. C'est juste que personne ne la connaît comme je la connais.

- Brittany comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ! S'énerve Sam Evans en portant une main à son front.

Je vois les sourcils de la belle blonde se lever et je crois apercevoir un léger sourire se former sur son si doux visage. J'hésite pour intervenir. Comment cet imbécile peut-il se permettre d'insulter la fille la plus parfaite que cette Terre ait portée ?! Si je m'approche je crois que je lui fais avaler ses lèvres beaucoup trop imposantes à mon goût !

- Excuse-moi, dit calmement la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit ?

- Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux !

- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me dire que j'étais stupide ? Poursuit-elle sans même prendre en compte la remarque de Sam.

Je m'avance de plus en plus vers eux, les poings serrés. Comment peut-il se donner le droit de … De me juger ?! Et surtout de juger Brittany ! Je vais le démolir …

Je me fraye doucement un chemin à travers les élèves quand je sens une main m'attraper le bras. Je me retourne et découvre un garçon brun tout droit sorti des années 70. Comme à son habitude, ses cheveux plaqués reflètent les lumières du couloir tellement il y a de gel. Habillé bon chic bon genre avec des chaussures italiennes, un pantalon slim rouge, une chemisette noire, et bien évidemment, son incontournable nœud papillon blanc. Il ne manque plus que les bretelles et la panoplie du parfait dandy serait complète !

- Blaine, dis-je sur un ton blasé. Tu tombes bien. Va dire à Bouche-de-mérou que s'il continue de parler de cette façon à Brittany, je me ferai une joie de la scalper et de revendre la perruque qui lui serre de cheveux au marché noir.

Apparemment étonné par ma demande, Blaine décide de l'ignorer et secoue légèrement la tête comme pour s'enlever l'image d'un Sam chauve. Je le comprends, si ça se trouve son crâne sans cheveux serait plus luisant que les cheveux de Blaine. Il doit avoir peur de se faire prendre sa place !

- En fait Santana, répond-il gêné, je voulais te parler de Kurt.

- Kurt va très bien depuis que je lui ai suggéré de prendre du bon temps.

- De … de prendre du bon temps ? Me demande-t-il perdu.

- De voir du monde, de faire les magasins et tout ce qui va avec. Avec Rachel ils sortent souvent avec des personnes de leur école.

Je me retourne de nouveau et remarque que Brittany et Sam ne sont plus là. Génial. Merci Blaine. Je laisse échapper un soupir avant de regarder une nouvelle fois le garçon derrière moi.

- Tu cherches quelqu'un ? Me demande-t-il en scrutant l'horizon.

- Écoute Blaine, je réplique en soupirant. Tu m'as l'air d'être un gars bien, vraiment ! Mais il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'après t'être fait plaisir avec un autre mec, Kurt ne veuille plus te voir. Tu sembles sérieux et limite coincé comme ça mais en fait tu …

- Tu pourrais juste arrêter s'il te plaît ? Dit-il d'un ton tout de suite moins sympathique. Laisse tomber. De toute façon je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de te parler. C'était une perte de temps.

- Ce n'est jamais une perte de temps de me parler. D'ailleurs, pour rendre cette discussion encore plus mémorable pour toi, je vais te donner un conseil. Les trois pots de gel que tu vides sur tes cheveux tous les matins, oublie. La première fois que je t'ai mis une claque derrière la tête j'ai cru que tu portais un casque tellement c'était dur ! En plus l'odeur est à la limite du supportable !

- Tu n'as pas changé, reprend-il avec un air de dégoût. Toujours aussi odieuse.

- Remercions Snix pour ça ! Je m'exclame fièrement en levant les bras.

Snix est le nom que j'ai donné à cette partie sombre de moi que je ne maîtrise pas. Cette partie qui m'encourage à être moi-même et qui n'a pas peur des représailles. C'est vrai parfois j'y vais un peu fort mais j'essaye de rester dans la limite du raisonnable … La plupart du temps !

Blaine part en direction de la salle de chant en me regardant de haut en bas, les lèvres pincées. Brittany doit certainement y être aussi ! Je décide donc d'y retourner mais remarque en arrivant près de la salle que la porte est désormais fermée. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et regarde par le petit carreau. Les membres du Glee club sont assis et regardent avec attention un homme aux cheveux que j'appellerais moutonneux ! Bien qu'il semblerait qu'il les ait légèrement coupés. Artie remonte ses lunettes avant de s'accouder sur son fauteuil roulant et de fixer ses genoux. Il n'a pas l'air très en forme. Mr Schuester a certainement rejeté l'une de ses idées extravagantes ! Brittany y est également, ses grands yeux bleus posés sur le professeur. À plusieurs reprises elle hoche la tête en souriant, ce qui fait légèrement vaciller sa queue de cheval. Santana Lopez, il est temps de faire ton entrée telle une star ! Je tourne la poignée et ouvre la porte sans la moindre hésitation, ce qui provoque la surprise générale et quelques sursauts en prime. J'avance avec un sourire en coin, saluant les personnes présentes d'une façon que Kurt aurait qualifiée de royale et raffinée.

- Santana ! S'exclame le professeur en claquant dans ses mains.

- Mr Schue ! Je l'imite en joignant également les miennes.

Tout le monde rit à part peut-être Sam et Blaine qui me lancent des regards noirs, et Artie qui semble complètement ailleurs. Je regarde Brittany du coin de l'œil et je crois remarquer une légère hésitation. Elle n'ose pas se lever pour venir me voir mais je sens qu'elle en a plus qu'envie.

- Tu tombes très bien, reprend Mr Schuester en mettant sa main droite sur mon épaule. Nous allions justement répéter l'une des danses que nous allons faire aux Régionales. La salsa !

- Brittany sera parfaite, dis-je spontanément.

- Bah voyons ! S'exclame Sam au dernier rang en croisant les bras sans cesser de me fixer. Tu n'as qu'à être sa partenaire aussi, non ?

- Un problème Bouche-de-truite ? Je rétorque en maintenant son regard.

Je pourrais l'humilier jusqu'à ce qu'il aille pleurer dans les jupons sales de sa mère mais je ne le ferai pas. Trop de témoins potentiels. Je me contente de le fusiller du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il s'incline et baisse les yeux. Pour l'instant il ne fait rien mais je sens qu'il va lâcher. Bientôt.

- Quelle alchimie ! S'exclame ironiquement une voix féminine.

Sûrement la Cheerleader blonde mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je continue de soutenir le regard de Bouche-de-mérou. Ses yeux vont bientôt cligner, encore quelques secondes.

- Il se passe quoi en fait ? Demande le garçon à la peau mate.

- Pas sûr que ça soit très utile que nous le sachions, répond l'autre garçon à la mèche.

- BON ! S'exclame Mr Schue en frappant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains.

Le bruit surprend apparemment Sam et lui fait cligner des yeux. J'affiche alors un sourire triomphant et me tourne de nouveau vers le professeur.

- Cette fille est sexy, dit l'un des garçons à la brune à côté de lui. Mais elle est aussi flippante.

- Ferme-là Ryder, rétorque Blaine dans un soupir. Retourne parler à ta copine imaginaire et arrête de sortir n'importe quoi.

- Il a raison dans un sens, enchérit le garçon au teint mate.

- Toi aussi Jake tu ferais mieux de te taire des fois.

- Comment ça ma « copine imaginaire » ?! S'énerve le dénommé Ryder en se retournant sur sa chaise. Katie existe !

- Blaine a raison mec, tu nous saoules avec ça !

- Sam, je croyais que tu me soutenais !

Tout le monde parle et se hurle dessus ou presque. Seuls Brittany et Artie restent calmes.

- S'il vous plaît ne vous battez pas, dit calmement Brittany en regardant la scène.

- Laissez le un peu tranquille ! S'exclame la fille brune.

- Marley au lieu de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, va voir où en est ta mère avec son régime, reprend Sam en montrant la porte du doigt.

C'est l'anarchie dans cette pièce.

- Ah bravo, dit la Cheerleader blonde en se levant et en applaudissant. Ça c'est avoir de la répartie !

- T'y mets pas non plus Kitty !

L'anarchie complète.

- Je fais ce que je veux, ce n'est certainement pas un adepte du gel bas de gamme qui va me dire ce que je dois faire ou non !

Monsieur Schue semble complètement dépassé par les événements. Il tente bien d'élever la voix mais rien à faire. Personne ne l'écoute. Alors que l'ambiance devient de plus en plus chaotique, je décide d'aller m'asseoir sur la chaise libre devant, mais surtout près de Brittany. La belle blonde me regarde et m'adresse un faible sourire, oubliant pendant quelques secondes la violence dans cette pièce. Je lui prends doucement la main et l'amène à mes lèvres qui l'effleurent timidement avant d'exercer une légère pression dessus ce qui la fait sourire un peu plus.

- Tu m'as manqué, je lui murmure en plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

- C'est marrant, dit-elle en haussant les épaules avec un sourire en coin. C'est toujours la première chose que tu me dis quand on se voit. C'est bizarre, c'est comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées.

- Comment ça ? Je lui demande souriante tout en étreignant un peu plus sa main.

- Tu dis mot pour mot ce que moi je voudrais te dire. Je sais que tu dois avoir des super pouvoirs même si je pensais que seules les filles blondes étaient magiques, mais j'ignorais que la télépathie en faisait partie, reprend-elle enthousiaste.

Je laisse échapper un faible rire face à la réaction de la belle blonde. Son innocence et son âme d'enfant m'ont toujours fascinée. J'admire son optimisme et le fait qu'elle voit toujours le meilleur chez les autres. Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue en fermant les yeux, puis la prends dans mes bras. Je resterais dans cette position des années entières s'il le fallait. Je suis tellement bien contre Brittany que je ne veux plus la lâcher. Je la sens m'entourer de ses bras à son tour. Je me sens apaisée.

- Brittany ! S'écrie une voix masculine, ce qui me sort de mes pensées. Non mais je rêve ! Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure !

J'ouvre les yeux et prends conscience que les disputes dans la salle n'ont pas cessé et que Mr Schuester essaye comme il peut de calmer les tentions, sans grand succès.

- Bien sûr que si, répond Brittany en se détachant de moi avant de se lever et de se retourner vers Sam. J'ai surtout entendu comment tu me considérais. Comme une fille stupide.

- On va pas revenir là-dessus, répond-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Hey Bouche-de-mérou, j'interviens en me levant à mon tour, pointant mon doigt sur Sam. Si jamais tu dis encore une fois que Brittany est stupide, que je l'apprends et que tu finis malencontreusement au fond d'un lac enchaîné à un bloc de pierre, ne m'en veux pas, c'est Snix qui fait ce genre de choses.

Le garçon me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, son énorme bouche légèrement entre-ouverte, il semble quelque peu dérouté par ma remarque, ce qui me réjouit. Il pose ensuite son regard sur Brittany et ses lèvres se pincent.

- Je vois, reprend-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Comme toujours tu es de son côté et je n'ai rien à dire. Alors je vais rentrer chez moi et réfléchir un peu. J'en ai besoin. Si jamais tu veux me parler, téléphone-moi.

Brittany hoche doucement la tête mais ne répond rien. Sam décide donc de sortir de la pièce sans alerter personne. De toute façon tout le monde est bien trop occupé pour le moment ! C'est alors que sans que je comprenne ce qui se passe, je sens quelque chose m'agripper par les épaules avant de me forcer à me retourner. Je découvre alors un Blaine légèrement en colère.

- Si tu continues à froncer les sourcils, dis-je en regardant son front, tu vas finir par avoir des rides. Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.

- C'est à cause de toi si Kurt ne veut plus me voir, marmonne-t-il en maintenant son regard glacial. Tu es une belle garce.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Tu es si irritante des fois que j'ai envie de te …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et prend une grande inspiration avant de regarder ailleurs, ses yeux accueillant de petites larmes.

- De me … ? Je demande en croisant les bras.

- Oublie. Je préfère m'en aller avant de dire quelque chose de blessant.

Et il s'en va comme ça, en pleine conversation ? Comme Sam l'a fait il y a quelques minutes, Blaine sort de la pièce d'un pas rapide, les poings serrés.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai aucun soutien de votre part ! Crie Ryder en mettant un coup de pieds dans une chaise. Je vais, je vais …

- Tu vas quoi, le coupe Kitty en se rasseyant. Pleurer chez ta maman et emprunter le pistolet de papa pour nous éliminer un par un pour t'avoir ouvert les yeux sur cette fille ? Elle se moque de toi, fin de l'histoire.

- Vous ne savez rien d'elle !

Et hop, encore un de moins dans la salle ! Décidément, on va finir par se retrouver à deux ici. Enfin si je finis seule avec Brittany, je ne m'en plaindrai pas …

- Calmez-vous maintenant ! Dit Mr Schue en haussant la voix. Depuis quand vous agissez de manière aussi puérile ?! Vous êtes fiers de vous ? Vous …

- Mr Schue, l'interrompt Artie qui parle pour la première fois depuis que je suis arrivée. Je dois y aller, continue-t-il pensif. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

- Bien sûr, reprend le professeur plus calmement. Va te reposer Artie.

- Merci.

Le garçon roule jusqu'à la sortie et disparaît à son tour. C'est désormais à Brittany de s'en aller après s'être tortillée comme un asticot pour dire qu'elle doit aller au toilettes. Il ne reste plus que Marley, Jake, Kitty, et bien évidemment Mr Schuester dans la salle. Tout le monde semble beaucoup plus calme à présent qu'ils se sont bien défoulés. Tout s'est passé tellement vite que je ne me souviens même pas de la façon dont ça a commencé ! À part le fait que Bouche-de-mérou m'a provoquée, je n'ai plus vraiment de souvenir.

- Will, dit une voix mi-homme mi-femme. J'ai besoin de parler à tes élèves pour les sélections de l'équipe de volley-ball.

Nous nous retournons tous vers l'imposante femme en tenue de sport qui nous dévisage un par un comme si sa « sélection » avait lieu tout de suite.

- Ils ne sont pas au complet, répond gentiment Mr Schue en s'avançant vers le coach Beist. Brittany vient d'aller aux toilettes.

- Je vais attendre alors, reprend-elle en s'asseyant sur le tabouret en face du piano à l'entrée de la salle.

Mr Schuester hoche la tête en souriant et s'installe près de Kitty, attendant patiemment le retour de Brittany.

- Bon et bien, dit Mr Schue. Pour en revenir aux Régionales nous …

Le professeur s'arrête net et fronce les sourcils alors que ses yeux s'écarquillent petit à petit et que ses mouvements se font de plus en plus lents. Le coach s'empresse de fermer la porte alors que les trois autres élèves et moi nous regardons sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe. Je crois entendre le bruit d'un coup de feu mais me sors l'idée de la tête, ça doit certainement être autre chose comme quelqu'un qui a refermé son casier trop fort. Cependant plus personne dans la pièce n'ose parler, ni même respirer. Mr Schuester nous fait signe de nous asseoir le long des murs et de ne plus faire de bruit alors qu'il éteint les lumières. Un deuxième bruit sourd retentit, et plus de doute cette fois, il s'agit bel et bien d'un coup de feu. La première chose qui me vient en tête alors que je m'installe contre le mur d'en face derrière le piano, est que Brittany n'est pas ici avec moi. Brittany est seule dans les couloirs du lycée.

Je suis dans mon coin et fixe un point imaginaire au plafond, mes jambes repliées contre moi, mes mains posées sur mes genoux tremblants. Alors que le couple et la Cheerleader se chuchotent des choses depuis tout à l'heure, je ne bouge pas et n'émets aucun son. Je ne veux parler à personne. Je veux juste retrouver Brittany et la rassurer. Je ferme les yeux et m'imagine la serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ira bien, et surtout à quel point je l'aime. C'est alors que je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

- Je suis sure que Brittany va bien, me murmure une petite voix.

Je tourne la tête et vois une blonde afficher un sourire réconfortant. Je n'ai même pas remarqué que la Cheerleader s'était approchée de moi. Je me contente de lui répondre avec un faible sourire et pose de nouveau ma tête contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Si jamais je la perdais je … Non, je ne la perdrai pas. Puisque personne ne prend d'initiative c'est moi qui vais aller la chercher ! Je me lève brusquement et me dirige vers la porte sans la moindre hésitation. Mais alors que je mets ma main sur la poignée, je sens des bras m'agripper et me soulever dans les airs. Je me débats tant bien que mal mais n'arrive pas à me défaire de la personne qui me serre de plus en plus et m'emmène jusqu'au fond de la salle.

- Mais lâche-moi ! Je m'exclame d'une voix aussi basse que possible. Je dois aller la retrouver !

- Santana arrête, me chuchote une voix masculine à l'oreille. Tu veux tous nous faire tuer ?!

J'identifie sans mal la voix de Mr Schuester et me calme malgré que ma gorge se serre de plus en plus. Il me repose doucement et lorsque mes pieds touchent le sol je retente ma chance et cours de nouveau jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Cette fois c'est le coach Beist qui m'intercepte et me balance sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate avant de me ramener à ma place.

- Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Brittany est seule, elle est seule et elle doit être …

Le coach plaque sa main droite sur ma bouche et me fait signe de me calmer avec son autre main. Je réalise alors que ma voix résonne encore dans la pièce.

- Parle moins fort, mime-t-elle en émettant à peine un son.

- Laissez-moi y aller, je réponds dans un murmure. S'il vous plaît …

Ma voix se brise à la fin de ma phrase alors que je la supplie du regard. Moi qui d'habitude prends et fais ce que je veux sans demander la permission, moi qui ai l'apparence d'une fille que rien ne peut atteindre, je sens mes yeux me brûler alors qu'une larme coule sur ma joue. Tous les regards sont posés sur moi mais je m'en moque. Beist me fait non de la tête tout en me fixant tristement. Je trouverai un moyen d'aller rejoindre Brittany et ce n'est certainement pas eux qui vont m'en empêcher. Je me rassoies cependant sans rien ajouter, cherchant une solution pour sortir d'ici, et Beist repart près de Schuester. Kitty s'approche de moi, encore … C'est pas vrai, elle va pas me laisser tranquille celle-là !

- Je vais t'aider, me murmure-t-elle en fixant les professeurs à l'autre bout de la salle.

Étonnée je relève la tête et la regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je la connais à peine et elle voudrait m'aider ?

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

La blonde pose de nouveau ses yeux sur moi en haussant les épaules, un sourire en coin.

- Et bien, commence-t-elle calmement. Ce n'est pas un secret que Brittany et moi sommes toutes les deux Cheerleaders.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, comme j'ai rejoint l'équipe cette année, elle m'a souvent donné des petits conseils pour réussir des enchaînements plus facilement.

- Je ne vois toujours pas où tu veux en venir, dis-je en secouant la tête avant de la reposer contre le mur derrière moi.

- Brittany est une personne profondément gentille ce qui n'est pas forcément mon cas, reprend-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais un jour, j'avais oublié ma brosse à cheveux dans les vestiaires alors j'y suis retournée et Brittany était assise et pleurait. J'ai hésité mais après toutes les fois où elle m'a aidée j'ai décidé de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas et là elle m'a dit que tu lui manquais énormément et a blablaté pendant plus d'une heure te concernant, et d'ailleurs j'ai raté mon cours de maths. Mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je ne me souviens pas de la moitié de ce qu'elle a dit et, pour être franche, j'ai décroché à plusieurs reprises. En bref, Brittany m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Et en ce moment, je suis convaincue que c'est de toi dont elle a besoin.

Je ne réponds rien mais regarde la fille la bouche entre-ouverte. Mon cerveau ne semble pas assimiler tous les mots qu'elle vient de me dire et seul le nom de Brittany se répète en boucle dans ma tête. Je savais que je lui manquais mais pas à ce point. J'ignorais qu'elle se sentait aussi mal en mon absence, et tout ça à cause de moi … Kitty se lève doucement et se retourne vers le couple assis un peu plus loin.

- Santana va sortir, leur souffle-t-elle sur un ton froid. Si vous faites quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, les seuls coups de feu que vous aurez à craindre seront les miens. Compris ? (Le garçon et la fille la regardent sans dire un mot et hochent doucement la tête.) Admire l'artiste, ajoute-t-elle en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Elle s'avance ensuite calmement vers les professeurs tout au bout de la pièce à l'opposé de la porte d'entrée. Je me demande ce qu'elle va leur dire pour qu'ils changent d'avis, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle arrive à les convaincre avec de simples mots. En effet, de simples mots ne seraient pas nécessaires mais elle n'ouvrira même pas la bouche. La jeune fille s'écroule littéralement devant Schuester et Beist qui se précipitent sur elle. Surprise, je ne bouge pas. Je ne sais pas comment réagir au premier abord et me relève dans l'intention de me diriger vers elle mais … Et si c'était ça son plan ? Tous les regards à la fois surpris et inquiets se posent sur Kitty qui reste immobile. C'est le moment. Je me glisse discrètement le long du mur et tourne la poignée de la porte le plus délicatement possible afin de n'alerter personne sur ce qui ressemble à une tentative d'évasion. Je me faufile à l'extérieur et referme la porte sans faire de bruit avant de me plaquer contre le côté du casier d'en face afin de me cacher un minimum. Je décale doucement la tête sur le côté et regarde le couloir apparemment vide. Aucun signe de vie aux alentours, la voie est libre. Alors que je me prépare pour sortir de ma cachette plus que médiocre, mon cœur bat à tout rompre jusqu'à résonner dans mes tympans.

- Aller courage Santana, je chuchote si bas que je m'entends à peine. Pour Brittany.

Je prends une grande inspiration, vérifie une dernière fois s'il n'y a personne et m'avance dans le couloir sur la pointe des pieds. Je ne suis pas assez rapide mais si je cours je ferai beaucoup trop de bruit. Je me dirige vers les toilettes juste en face et y entre sans réfléchir, tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je marche doucement et regarde sous les portes mais ne vois rien. En même temps Brittany ne laisserait pas voir ses pieds dans ce genre de situation. Je pousse alors toutes les portes une par une en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Rien. Personne. C'est alors qu'une pensée effleure mon esprit. Depuis que nous sommes au lycée, Brittany s'est toujours rendue dans les mêmes toilettes à chaque fois. Là où nous avons échangé notre premier baiser. Peu romantique c'est vrai, mais c'était spontané. C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas. Je me souviens encore de la sensation que j'ai ressentie lorsque ses douces lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Le frisson qui a parcouru mon corps. Malgré mon amour profond pour Brittany, je pensais que ça me passerait et que c'était normal d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses. Seulement, plus le temps passait et plus mon amour grandissait, chose que je croyais impossible. À ce temps là elle sortait encore avec Artie et les seules activités plus intimes que la normal que nous faisions étaient se câliner et s'embrasser de temps à autre lorsque nous nous retrouvions seules toutes les deux. Mais très vite je n'ai plus supporté de la voir avec Artie et ai tout fait pour qu'ils rompent. Ce qu'ils ont d'ailleurs fait peu de temps après … Même si ça n'avait rien à voire avec moi ! Et puis l'année d'après nous nous sommes mises ensembles, nous fichant des quand dira-t-on. La suite on la connaît. J'ai tout fichu en l'air et l'ai laissée partir. Si j'avais su qu'elle se réfugierait dans les bras de Bouche-de-truite, j'aurais analysé la situation autrement !

Je dois donc traverser presque tout le bâtiment pour la retrouver. Passer par l'auditorium me semble plus sûr, de plus ce sera beaucoup plus rapide. Je décide de sortir des toilettes, ça ne sert à rien que je reste là. Je regarde à gauche, puis à droite, personne. J'attends quelques secondes avant d'avancer afin de m'assurer qu'aucun bruit de pas ne se dirige vers moi. Encore une fois mon cœur ne tient plus en place à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, ce n'est pas le moment de stresser ! Je dois garder mon calme. C'est parti. Je me dépêche, enfin autant que je le peux vue que je marche sur la pointe des pieds, et en talons ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile ! Mais plus je m'approche de l'auditorium, plus je crois entendre une mélodie au piano. Mon cœur s'accélère de plus en plus alors que j'arrive dans les coulisses. Les notes de piano se faisant plus distinctes. Mes jambes arrivent à peine à me supporter et tremblent, me donnant l'impression d'être sur des échasses. L'immense rideau rouge devant moi m'empêche de voir qui joue. Sûrement la personne qui a tirer … Il me suffirait de faire un tout petit geste pour tirer le rideau et voir qui se trouve derrière. Je me lance et écarte délicatement le long tissue en jetant un coup d'œil furtif vers la scène. Un garçon est dos à moi, assis au piano, et ne semble pas remarquer ma présence. Un objet posé sur l'instrument attire mon attention. Serait-ce … Un pistolet ? Je n'en suis pas certaine, il est beaucoup trop loin pour que je puisse l'identifier. Je me concentre ensuite sur le garçon alors que le stress monte un peu plus à chaque seconde. Mais … Ses cheveux noirs plaqués … Blaine ?! Je me recule précipitamment et me renfonce dans les coulisses alors que l'incompréhension me gagne. Le garçon commence à chanter du Queen.

_''__Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger now he's dead.''_

Comment pourrait-il … Il paraît si inoffensif et limite marrant quand il s'énerve … Jamais je n'aurais cru … En tout cas s'il est là, Brittany est en sécurité. À moins que … à moins qu'il l'ait déjà … Non ! Ce n'est pas possible, je refuse de croire qu'il serait capable d'une telle chose. Il doit juste vouloir nous faire peur pour une vengeance personnelle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il blesserait quelqu'un. Il en serrait incapable même s'il le voulait, je crois ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me demande une voix masculine derrière moi.

Perdues dans mes pensées, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de musique. Je me retourne, mon cœur battant dans chacun de mes membres, et vois Blaine devant moi, les yeux gonflés, ce qui me fait penser qu'il a pleuré.

- Je pourrais te demander la même chose, je réponds en croisant les bras.

Oh non Santana tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il a prévu de faire, ni même ce qu'il a déjà fait. Pour une fois dans ta vie ne lance aucune réflexion.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- C'est dingue, je reprends avec un sourire en coin. Tes yeux sont tellement bouffis que j'ai eu du mal à te reconnaître. Un crapaud mort aurait plus de classe que toi en ce moment.

Trop tard pour se rattraper je suppose … Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir m'éclipser telle Paige dans la série Charmed et n'avoir de compte à rendre à personne. En ce moment même j'ai l'air sure de moi mais intérieurement je bous et ne sais pas comment réagir. Seulement je n'ai pas à réagir vue que Blaine me jette un dernier regard avant de mettre son sac qu'il tient à la main en bandoulière et il s'en va sans rien dire. Je me détends un peu plus et continue mon chemin. Mais alors que je m'apprête à sortir de l'auditorium, j'entends un autre tir qui me glace le sang. Je remarque alors que l'objet suspect sur le piano n'y est plus. Une fois encore, je ne pense qu'à Brittany et espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu'elle est saine et sauve et qu'elle n'a pas trop peur. Je me remets en route, toujours en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne sais pas si c'est très judicieux de suivre les pas de Blaine mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je vérifie les couloirs de chaque côté et n'aperçois toujours rien. Je n'ai plus qu'une ligne droite et je serai enfin arrivée à destination. Je décide donc d'enlever mes chaussures et de les prendre à la main afin que je puisse courir sans ameuter toute la ville. Je me mets au milieu du couloir et cours comme je n'ai jamais couru, plus rapide qu'un guépard affamé. J'ouvre la porte des toilettes et la referme en toute hâte. Je manque d'exercice depuis que je ne suis plus une Cheerleader, c'est maintenant que je m'en rends compte. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration mais essaye tout de même de me calmer. Je marche pieds nus sur le sol glacé et regarde les portes légèrement entre-ouvertes. Je crois alors remarquer un uniforme rouge et pousse doucement la porte en penchant ma tête sur le côté pour mieux voir. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Debout sur les bords de la cuvette des toilettes, les bras tendus afin de se maintenir aux parois, la magnifique Cheerleader relève la tête avant de me sauter dans les bras. Son teint d'habitude laiteux est légèrement rougeâtre, alors que ses beaux yeux bleus sont brillants et gonflés.

- Santana, j'ai eu tellement peur, dit-elle en pleurant avant d'enfouir sa tête dans mon cou. J'avais peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

- Je suis là maintenant, je lui murmure en l'étreignant un peu plus. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre.

La belle blonde se détache légèrement de moi et plonge son regard humide dans le mien. Sa respiration jusqu'à présent forte et irrégulière se calme peu à peu alors que ses mains descendent le long de mes bras avant de se loger dans les miennes. Je crois revivre la scène de notre premier baiser et me retrouve deux ans en arrière lorsque ses pouces caressent doucement mes doigts et que ses lèvres se rapprochent des miennes.

- Je t'aime tellement, me murmure-t-elle.

Mon cœur rate un battement.

- Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, je réponds avec la même intensité.

Plus que quelques centimètres. Mon cœur est sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine.

- On ne devrait pas, reprend-elle en continuant d'avancer son visage vers le mien.

- Probablement, dis-je les yeux fixer sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

Encore de tous petits millimètres. Seulement la jeune fille ne bouge plus et me fait de gros yeux avant de tourner la tête vers la porte. Je fais de même lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas rapides. Nous n'avons pas le temps de réagir que la porte s'ouvre alors que Brittany tremble dans mes bras. La jolie blonde s'écarte de moi, à mon grand désespoir, et nous regardons avec surprise le garçon blond qui vient de nous rejoindre.

- Sam ? S'étonne Brittany. Qu'est-ce que tu …

- J'ai eu tellement peur ! L'interrompt-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il est sérieux là ? Le mec arrive alors que Brittany et moi allions nous embrasser, il nous fout la peur de notre vie, et il la prend dans ses bras devant moi ? Calme-toi Santana, tu n'as rien à dire, Brittany est avec lui maintenant …

- Mais je croyais que tu étais parti après que …

- Je m'en voulais, la coupe-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Mais il va la laisser finir ses phrases oui ?!

- Alors je suis revenu, reprend-il. Et là j'ai entendu des coups de feu alors j'ai paniqué. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose mais heureusement, je t'ai trouvée.

Ne t'en fais pas, elle était en très bonne compagnie avant ton arrivée ! Bouche-de-truite caresse la joue de Brittany d'un revers de la main avant de l'embrasser sur le front. La jolie blonde me lance des regards gênés alors que je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur. Je crois que de recevoir une balle en plein cœur me ferait moins mal.

- Viens Brittany, dis-je soudainement en prenant la main de la jeune fille. On doit aller retrouver les autres dans la salle de chant.

- Il en est hors de question, rétorque Sam en m'empêchant de passer. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Même si je ne peux pas supporter Bouche-de-truite, je dois bien admettre qu'il a raison. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance d'être arrivée jusqu'ici sans vraiment avoir de problème.

- Alors tu suggères quoi ? Je demande froidement en ne lâchant pas la main de Brittany. Qu'on attende ici jusqu'à la nouvelle ère ?

- Ce sera toujours mieux que de se faire tuer, répond-il calmement. J'ai vu Blaine dans les couloirs avec un revolver à la main. Heureusement il ne m'a pas vu et, même si je ne le crois pas capable de tuer quelqu'un, je préfère ne pas tenter le coup. Après si tu veux essayer, tu iras seule. Ne compte pas sur …

- C'est bon, ça va, je rétorque méchamment. J'ai compris !

Alors ces coups de feu venait bien de Blaine ? Je l'ai tellement mis en colère qu'il voudrait me tuer ? Dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait tout à l'heure dans l'auditorium ? Personne n'aurait pu témoigner et il aurait pu continuer sa petite vie tranquillement … Kurt a bien fait de le laisser tomber !

Nous attendons depuis plusieurs heures dans les toilettes. De longues heures où j'ai dû regarder Sam prendre de multiples fois Brittany dans ses bras. Il ne cesse de lui chuchoter des mots que je ne comprends pas, ce qui m'exaspère profondément. C'est moi qui devrait être à sa place ! La garçon se lève sans prévenir et pousse la porte de l'une des cabines. Se sentant fixé, il nous regarde l'une après l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Bah quoi, autant en profiter.

Il entre ensuite d'un pas nonchalant dans la cabine et referme la porte derrière lui. Brittany me regarde tristement, assise dans le coin en face de moi, et baisse la tête. Je m'approche alors d'elle et m'agenouille afin d'être à sa hauteur avant de lui embrasser tendrement la joue, ce qui la fait légèrement rougir alors que son visage accueille un faible sourire. Je me relève ensuite lorsque la chasse d'eau se fait entendre, et retourne à ma place comme si de rien n'était. Étant toujours pieds nus, je n'ai donc fait aucun bruit et Sam ne se doute de rien lorsqu'il ressort et se lave les mains. Il se redirige vers Brittany quand la porte s'ouvre, ce qui nous fait tous sursauter. Plus de peur que de mal cependant, car il s'agit de Mr Schuester venu nous annoncer que la voie est libre et que l'alerte est levée. C'est donc le cœur soulagé que nous le suivons dans le couloir. Nous découvrons tous les élèves qui sortent des différentes salles de cours, la plupart en larmes. D'autres semblent même avoir fait un malaise et sortent sur des civières portées par des ambulanciers. C'est alors que je vois Kitty. Je dois aller la remercier.

- Hey, dis-je en m'avançant vers la Cheerleader.

- Alors, tu as retrouvé ta protégée ? Me demande-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Je ne suis pas habituée à dire ce que je vais te dire alors écoute bien parce que tu n'entendras probablement plus jamais ce mot sortir de ma bouche. Merci.

- Je ne ferai pas ça tous les jours, mais je dois dire que ça m'a amusée et ça m'a fait penser à autre chose le temps que ça a duré, me répond la blonde en m'adressant un clin d'œil. Et puis, j'aurais au moins fait une bonne action cette année.

La jeune fille me sourit avant de s'en aller. Nous arrivons devant la salle de chant afin que Brittany récupère ses affaires. Sam et moi attendons devant la porte. Je m'éloigne un peu et regarde alors la vitrine où sont installés des trophées et diverses photos des équipes de sport, du Glee club et des Cheerleaders. Chaque fois que je suis présente sur l'une des photos, je suis assise à côté de Brittany, que dis-je, collée à Brittany, affichant un sourire plus que radieux.

- Santana, dit Sam à l'autre bout du couloir.

- Écoute Bouche-de-truite, je réponds blasée. C'est pas parce qu'on a passé des heures ensembles dans les toilettes que tu dois te faire des illusions.

Je me retourne et remarque que le grand blond me fixe, les sourcils froncés, le regard mauvais.

- Elle n'a jamais voulu que je la touche, reprend le garçon sans détourner le regard. Je ne lui ai jamais tenu la main dans les couloirs. Elle ne m'a jamais regardé comme elle te regarde. Mais tout ça c'est fini. Brittany est à moi. Tu entends ?

- Je te souhaite bonne chance, je réponds avec un sourire en coin, les bras croisés.

Le garçon met sa main dans son dos et sort quelque chose de son pantalon, chose que je n'identifie pas tout de suite. Mais alors que tous les élèves laissent échapper des cris avant de s'enfuir en courant, je comprends de quoi il s'agit.

- Alors ce n'était pas Blaine.

- T'as deviné ça toute seule ? Rétorque-t-il ironiquement.

Il lève ensuite l'arme et la pointe sur moi, la main tremblante. Il n'est pas à l'aise, ça se voit.

- Sérieusement ? Je demande en restant immobile de peur qu'il ne tire. Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ton joujou ?

C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais ne pas savoir parler.

- Je veux que tout le monde voit mourir la grande Santana Lopez, répond-il dans un rire nerveux, un sanglot se faisant entendre dans sa voix.

En temps normal j'aurais dit que je ne mesurais qu'un mètre soixante-cinq mais je préfère m'abstenir histoire de ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. J'ai toujours imaginé que je deviendrais célèbre et mourrais aux côtés de Brittany dans une villa au bord de la mer. Peut-être même que nous aurions eu des enfants ensembles, des filles car les garçons sont ingérables. Nous les aurions appelées Lola, en hommage à mes origines hispaniques, et Amanda pour les origines germaniques de Brittany. L'une d'elle aurait fait des études de Droit ou de Littérature, alors que l'autre aurait suivi la voie artistique et aurait été admise à la grande école des arts de la scène : Julliard. Ça aurait été une vie parfaite. Mais elle reste possible. Ça ne peut pas être la fin. Je vois le doigt de Sam presser de plus en plus la gâchette. Puis tout se passe très vite. Alors que le bruit sourd du tir se fait entendre, je me sens plaquée au sol sans même comprendre de qui il s'agit. En ouvrant les yeux je remarque que Sam est lui aussi plaqué au sol par Blaine, Mr Schuester et le coach Beist, alors que Jake écarte l'arme de lui. Je sens la joue chaude de Brittany contre la mienne. Elle m'a sauvé la vie … Je m'apprête à me relever et en posant ma main au sol, ma peau entre en contact avec un drôle de liquide. Je remonte alors la main jusqu'à mon visage. Elle est rouge … Je saigne ?! Mais je ne sens aucune douleur pourtant … Je bouge doucement la belle blonde et réalise ensuite que ce n'est pas de mon corps qu'il s'écoule, mais de celui de Brittany qui est encore sur moi. Horrifiée, je sens la panique m'envahir alors que je me défais délicatement de la jeune femme avant que je ne la positionne sur le dos.

- Appelez les secours ! Je m'écrie des sanglots dans la voix. Brittany non …

Je sens des larmes couler sur mon visage alors que Kitty arrive à toute vitesse près de nous.

- Il faut appuyer sur sa blessure, dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

Je vois une énorme tâche rouge s'étendre sur son uniforme au niveau de son ventre. Je remonte alors son maillot, enlève ma veste et la presse contre sa blessure. Je n'ai pas osé regarder les dégâts de peur de m'inquiéter encore plus, même si cela me semble impossible.

- C'est moi qui aurais dû prendre cette balle, dis-je en pleurant. Pas toi.

Brittany ouvre les yeux autant qu'il lui est possible de le faire, et m'adresse un faible sourire.

- Tu es celle que j'aimerai toujours plus que n'importe qui sur cette planète Santana. Quand on aime quelqu'un, c'est comme si un lien invisible nous liait à cette personne et peu importe la distance qui nous sépare, on peut toujours la sentir près de nous. Dans notre cœur. Je serai toujours près de toi tant que je serai présente dans ton cœur.

Ces mots me font pleurer encore plus que je ne le faisais déjà. Mes larmes coulant abondamment sur mes joues et s'écrasant sur le visage doux et paisible de Brittany.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Britt, tu vas t'en sortir.

La jolie blonde amène péniblement sa main à ma joue et essuie les petites gouttes qui y restent collées. Elle ne cesse pas de sourire puis repose sa main au sol et ferme doucement les yeux. Je garde ma veste appuyée sur sa plaie alors que mon front vient se poser contre le sien.

- Ne me laisse pas, je lui murmure avant de déposer tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes qui ne répondent pas.

Assise au premier rang dans la salle de chant je m'imagine ce à quoi aurait pu ressembler ma vie si je n'avais pas rompu avec Brittany. Si cette journée stressante il y a une semaine se serait passée de cette façon. Je l'ignore mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je vois alors Blaine qui entre dans la salle, me sortant de mes pensées. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de parler avec lui depuis ce fameux jour.

- Hey, dit-il gentiment. Comment tu te sens ?

- La grande forme, je réponds ironiquement.

Blaine se pince les lèvres et me regarde compatissant. Je lui doit des excuses pour tout ce que je lui ai dit, je le sais. C'est juste que je ne fais jamais ça et j'ignore totalement comment m'y prendre.

- Blaine, je commence en fixant mes mains. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je t'ai dit, et pour le fait de t'avoir cru capable d'une telle chose.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, me rassure-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- J'ai été stupide de croire que tu pourrais blesser qui que ce soit avec une arme. D'abord j'ai pris ton portable pour un pistolet et ensuite Sam nous a assuré t'avoir vu avec une arme à feu dans les couloirs et bien sûr je l'ai cru. Cette pourriture, je lui ai fait confiance.

- Santana, soupire le garçon avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Son geste, aussi bizarre que cela puisse sembler, me réconforte. Cependant, je me détache rapidement de lui mais continue de le regarder, affichant un regard reconnaissant.

- Je suis sure que je vous ai manqué, s'exclame une voix féminine à l'entrée de la salle.

Je pourrais reconnaître cette voix parmi des millions d'autres. Je me lève en laissant échapper un cri de joie et me précipite dans les bras de la magnifique jeune fille, tout en prenant soin de ne pas trop m'appuyer contre son ventre. Blaine s'avance et lui tape dans la main avant de s'en aller avec un immense sourire. La jolie blondinette m'entoure le cou de ses bras tout en collant son front contre le mien, alors que mes mains se posent délicatement sur ses hanches.

- Les médecins m'ont dit qu'ils devraient te garder encore une semaine car ton état n'était pas stable, dis-je la voix tremblante. J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre.

- Parce que les médecins n'ont pas pris en compte l'aide de mes connaissances dans le monde magique, répond-elle souriante. Les leprechauns ont aidé à ma guérison.

Je ris face à la réaction de Brittany que je juge extrêmement mignonne. J'ignore si elle est sérieuse ou non, elle à l'air. Mais je m'en moque, je l'ai retrouvée.

- Et tes amis les Leprechauns, tu crois qu'ils me donneraient la permission de t'embrasser, j'ajoute dans un murmure en approchant mes lèvres des siennes.

- Ils ne l'ont jamais interdit, répond-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Je me mors la lèvre inférieure et franchis les derniers millimètres qui nous séparent. Nos lèvres s'épousent enfin après tous ces mois d'attente. Mon cœur s'emballe, il bondit dans ma poitrine en ressentant cette joie inexplicable que seule Brittany peut me procurer. Je serre un peu plus la magnifique blonde contre moi tout en continuant de l'embrasser ce qui la fait rire. Elle est de nouveau mienne, je ne la laisserai pas s'en aller. Brittany Pierce, prépare toi à avoir la vie la plus belle dont tu puisses rêvée. Serre-moi fort et ne me laisse jamais partir.

**_FIN_**


End file.
